superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Looney Tunes Show: Best Friends Credits (2011)
Based on the Characters Created by Tex Avery Chuck Jones Robert Clampett Friz Freleng Ben Hardaway Robert McKimson Hawley Pratt Supervising Producers Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Story Editor Hugh Davidson Written by Jim Cashman Hugh Davidson Larry Dorf Rachel Rameras Directed by Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Chris Headrick Producer Matt Danner Line Producers Haven Alexander Wade Wiskinski Music by Andy Sturmer "Merry Go Broke Down" Written by Cliff Friend & Dave Franklin Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "What's Up, Doc?" Written by Carl Stalling Adaptation by Andy Sturmer Main Title by Tony Cervone Jeff Siergrey Main Title Animation Brand New School Main Title Character Animation Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. Casting and Voice Direction by Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Jeff Bergman As Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Jor-El Fred Armisen As Speedy Gonzales Jess Harnell As Tosh Gopher, Game Show Host Rob Paulsen As Mac Gopher, Chuck Berost Tim Dadabo As Game Show Contestant Maurice LaMarche As Captain, Game Show Announcer Lead Character Design Jessica Borutski Art Director John Calmette Character Design Jennie Hoffer Bob Arkwright Ovi Nedelcu Dexter Smith Prop Design Bruce Largent Jairo Lizarazu Mark Bachand Color Stylist Shawnee Holt Background Design Robert Harand Marina Levikova Dan McHugh Jonathan Renoni Ted Blackman Background Paint Gerald DeJesus Justin Martin Narina Sokolova Storyboard Keith Baxter Ken Boyer James Fujii Douglas McCarthy Bryan Newton Cynthia Petrovic Jeff Siergey Fawn Veerasunthon Charles Visser Narina Sokolova Editor Craig Paulsen Timing Kenneth Kessel Kirk Tingblad Art Vitello Tim Walker Checking Jan Browning Annamarie Costa Chuck Gefre Chuck Martin Justin Schultz Kitty Schoentag Effects Animation Vera Duffy Production Managers Ben Maloney Michelle Pniewski Assistant Production Managers Daniel Bejines Cheryl Cayetano Nate Johnson Monica Kelly Bianca Margiotta Production Intern Mari Levitan Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervision Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Recording Facility Warner Bros. Studios Post Production Sound Services Audio Circus Sound Effects Design/Editorial Jeff Shiffman Re-Recording Mixers Otis Van Osten Carlos Sanches Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley-Downs Mike Garcia Patrick J. Foley Sound Reading Fred Salinas Wilson Martinez Post Production Manager Scott Shinick ADR Mixer/Recording Engineer Bill Devine Dialogue Recordist Justin Kaupp Animation Services Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Producers Orlando Verde Jonathan Tinsay Animation Director Joseph Jubilee Balderas Layout Supervisor Levy Vergara Digital Background Supervisor Mic Gorospe Digital Ink and Paint Supervisors James Arboleda Julius Legaspi Creative Director Russ Mooney Production Managers Benji Agocillo Reggie Umali Cleanup/Inbetween Supervisor Kim Rodriguez Technical Supervisor Art Bernas Shield CG Animation Wut It is Merrie Melodies "Merrill We Roll Along" Written by Murray Mencher, Charles Tobias & Eddie Cantor Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "Grilled Cheese" Written by Ben Falcone & Damion Jones Featured Vocals by Billy West Directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Storyboard by Tony Cervone Jessica Borurski Animation by Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Production Administrator Nicole Martin Production Support Audrey Kim Kim Tirimacco Renee Toporzyek Executive in Charge of Music Niko Sherrod Production Accouting Athena Wingate Luisa Guzman Casting Administration Liz Carroll Business & Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2011 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Dolby Digital IASTE County of first publication United States of America. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies and all related characters and elements are trademarks of Warner Bros, Inc. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company www.warnerbros.com Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:Movie credits Category:HBO Max